Within A Soul
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: A story of a hunted down clone and an hurt humanoid fateful meeting, Will they find in each other what they been unknowingly searching for. A purpose? A soul? Hope? Love? (I'm not good at descriptions, so read it. Trust me you'll like it.)


**_Within A Soul   
  
_**Prologue: Manmade Machine (Humanoid\Android)  
  
  
For many years, a question has plagued mankind. Can something artificial, manmade have a soul? Can something made to kill, grow a conscience? Could something that's created be so human, that it's possible for it to gain a soul? Could nonliving objects have a soul as well? Does everything have soul? What's in a soul? Does a soul make people human? All these questions will be answered in this fanfic, a story of how a young android finds out all things are possible even when things seem bleak, there is always hope. There's a soul hidden in everything, it only takes one person to find it.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................  
  
Part 1: Chapter One: A Scientific Breakthrough  
  
Fifteen years ago, a young man lost his entire family to fiery flames of injustice. The young man was twenty at the time when he came home to a pile of ashes. The man lost all hope and all reason, he swore revenge, to Shinigami that he'll will get justice. He suffered a lost, no parent should endure, the death of an offspring. The young man lost his son after the eternal heartache of losing his wife to the same terror, the consuming flames. The young man grew bitter and crazy, he vowed that he would unite with his son again even if it killed him.   
The young man dedicated his life to science, he studied everything he could about human cells and human anatomy. After many failed attempts, he created something that scientists been trying to do for generations. He created a clone of his son, there was only one thing missing from his perfect specimen. The clone was missing a soul, it couldn't function, no matter how hard the young man tried. The young man grew desperate, and prayed to Shinigami for help, all he longed to do for his son to live again, have a chance for long fulfilling life even if it was without him. He eventually died, still trying to make the clone perfect, still trying to find his son's lost soul. Sadly he had the key all along, he had the symbol of his wife and son, a treasure they all made together, a beautiful piece made of pure gold.   
They say the young man died working, for when they searched his laboratory, they found the man in his bed, as though he was sleeping but he was dead. A man who was only 35, died in his sleep, they say he died from grief, but others say it was suicide, the man's death was mystery, no matter how many times the man's body was studied, the results were the same. The young man was perfectly healthy but he died in his sleep. His heart just stopped beating. A deal with death always comes with a price.  
Years later, the mystery death of the young man was forgotten but his findings were not. Many people searched throughout his house, trying to find his calculations, the man found the formula to life and many people would pay billions to get their hand on it. No one has been able to find the young man's hidden diaries where he wrote all his research, where he hid his deepest darkest secret. Finally the time came, when a two political scientific detectives found what many could not. The young man's secret Laboratory. This young man's code name was Shinigami but his true name was Daemon Powers, the scientist who started a new age of wonders.  
  
Prelude to beginnings of Story:  
  
Detective Une and Noin were one of the best detectives on the force, so far they solves every case they got, but this one proved to be a stumper. The Mr. Powers case. These two detectives were funded by man named Treize who was the richest man on Earth, he was also engaged to Detective Une and they were truly in love. It's one of the reason why Lady Une wanted to solve this case, for her fiancee Treize was a great scientist and needed just more archeological find to make him a powerful man who made a great mark on history. This was also a chance fro Detective Une and her bestfriend Noin to create their own firm of detectives, so they could clean out the competition.   
~ Now back to the climax of this chapter that would lead to Chapter two~  
  
Une sighed as she carefully walked through the ruins of the Mr. Power's home. Somewhere in here was a laboratory which could change the world as we know it, Une thought as she looked at the ruins of a once beautiful place. "Hey Une, get your butt over here, I found something." Noin called out, which interrupted Une's thoughts. Une ran over to her partner and laughed at Noin's problem, her friend was covered from head to toe with dust and she was caught in a big spider-web. "Little help here." Noin groaned as Une stopped laughing and helped her friend out of her sticky situation. As soon as Une untangled Noin, Noin give Une a powerful shove which landed Une to fall down a tunnel hidden by piles of rummage.   
Noin ran over to a coughing Une who was now lost in piles of dirt down a dark tunnel. "Une?" whispered Noin softly. "Quiet! I think I see something. It's beautiful." Retorted Une. Noin quickly followed Une into the small tunnel and used her flashlight to find Une holding a golden cross necklace, it was a beautiful Egyptian cross covered with crystals of all shades. Noin gasped. "What is that?" Une smirked and winked at a speechless Noin. "It's what we been looking for." Une replied as she took the golden cross and walked over to a metal door, which was locked tightly, many had tried opening the steel door but it wouldn't budge, some even got desperate enough to use explosives, which didn't even leave a mark on the door, the only way to open the door is with a special key, a key Une held in her hand.  
Une smiled as she pushed the key through a cross shape on the door, that many had missed on observation. Suddenly light filled the small tunnel and the metal doors opened. Une and Noin shared an identical smile as they walked in, only to gasp in horror. The whole place was destroyed, it looked like the room was once a great lab to conduct experiments, but now the place was a wreck, there were broken glass everywhere. Une and Noin walked quietly in, a computer voice greeted them. "Welcome Mr. Powers, I have done what you asked. All files of your research have been deleted. Would you like to see clone#1 now?"   
Une and Noin shared grim frowns, the records of Mr. Powers wasn't written, it was recorded and he deleted all the files. Why would he do it? Could the rumors be correct, that he knew he was going to die, he planned it? Just as their mind were beginning to wonder and they were about to return home, the computer voice suddenly murmured "Stage One complete, waiting for your directions." Une looked at Noin, as Noin looked at Une, both of them nodded and they requested "Computer please show us Stage One." Noin and Une jumped back as the front of the room began to rotate until it showed a tube filled with blue-green ligium, Inside the tube floating was baby boy.  
Une and Noin gasped, "It's a baby? How did it get here? Could it be true? Was Mr. Powers mad enough, to attempt to recreate his son? They both exclaimed at the same time. Suddenly alarms were heard as the computer voice came on again, this time the computer's voice seemed angry. "Your not Mr. Powers. Your intruders! Lab will self-instruct in 5 minutes. I repeat lab will explode in 5 minutes." Une and Noin quickly ran over to the tank, trying to find someway to get the baby. Finally Une found a place to insert the golden cross and the water drained out of the tube and the tube opened. Une walked over to pick up the little baby, the baby wasn't breathing.   
Noin cried out and with some weird urge, she put the golden-cross around the baby's neck. The baby's chest started moving slowly and Une sighed in relief, as did Noin. "Lab will self-destruct in 2 minutes" The Computer called out again as Noin and Une ran out of the lab as fast as they could. Une held on tightly and gently to the baby bundle in her arms, when they were a safe distance from Mr. Powers home, they heard a great explosion. When they went back to see what happened, there was nothing left of Mr. Power's home. Not on trace of it even being there, except for the ashes.   
"That was a close call Une. Geez remind me, to go on vacation when we get back okay?" Murmured Noin as Une soft laughter followed. Une and Noin came back to their station empty-handed except for the baby who was still sleeping when they arrived in the station. Noin left to go home, and Une took the baby home, her husband was very happy she was okay but upset that Mr. Powers destroyed everything. Treize knew there something about the baby that was important but he shrugged the feeling off and Une decided to take the baby to an orphanage, not knowing that the baby had the key to the creation of life, the baby held all of Mr. Powers knowledge.   
  
~It wasn't until later, that Treize realized the big mistake he made, when he examined blood taken from the baby before, it was given to the orphanage. He knew he had to get the baby back, soon Une caught on to him and their love couldn't overcome this conflict and they grew apart. Treize became obsessed with finding the baby that Une made sure the baby was proclaimed dead, and she hid the baby on a broken-down city where a lovely beautiful church\orphanage was. It was called Maxwell Church and the baby was left there. Une left and was never seen again after her heroic act, some say Treize killed her to get her out of the way. The only thing known for sure was both Noin and Une vanished. Their station of detectives destroyed and all their files deleted as if they never existed. As time passed, people forgot but Treize grew more powerful, more greedy for the power to be able to do anything, found in a baby boy who was lost to him. Treize swore his life to find that boy and get answers. ~  
  
~Meanwhile the little boy was growing nicely in the church, he had big bright amethyst eyes filled with innocence and happiness, and long strands of chestnut locks which were as soft as silk and seemed to be spun out of finest gold. The boy soon had a name Duo Maxwell but his life will forever. ~   
  
  
-TBC_  
_  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
